<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mysterious Mission by KRISwhitekillerchic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938088">A Mysterious Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic'>KRISwhitekillerchic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Public Sex, Tentacles, Top Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>欧比旺和安纳金被派去一个诡异的星球，完成一次对他们来说诡异的任务。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>延长了，玩死走天了（不过我这么没谱的人可能续了一发就又坑了<br/>对padme不友好，注意避让。<br/>详细警告看tag，有微量触手。<br/>东女星系其实就是西梁女国，干了这碗恒河水，悄悄问圣僧俺美不美？（对不起，我雷我自首</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿索卡拿着几个宇航机器人的专用零件穿梭在绝地圣殿长廊，身后跟着R2-D2。当他们路过一个岔口，R2的发声器响起了一阵短促愉快的哨音。阿索卡扭过头，看见欧比旺肯诺比正从两排悬吊的绿色植被间神色匆匆地走来。</p><p>“欧比旺大师，”阿索卡鞠躬行礼，“你在找什么人吗？”</p><p>“阿索卡，”欧比旺点头，视线在零件和R2之间一晃而过，“安纳金鼓捣的这些？他人呢？”</p><p>“师父他，”阿索卡的眼神微一躲闪，“从潘托拉回来以后师父就先走了。他吩咐我照顾好R2，为他清理锈斑再换几个零件，临走前并没有交待去哪。”</p><p>“你们在潘托拉还顺利吗？”</p><p>“没什么特别的，那儿还没有被分离势力完全渗透，”阿索卡耸耸肩，小心地观察分析绝地大师的表情，“你找师父有什么急事吗？大师，你看上去很苦恼。”</p><p>“是有急事。委员会新指派了任务，明天一早我和安纳金得立即出发。我已经尝试联系他超过了一个小时，他不回我的讯息。”</p><p>欧比旺的眉毛不悦地打起褶皱。</p><p>“也许师父……”阿索卡的回答在嗓子眼里钝了一下，“也许师父他正忙什么要紧事。”</p><p>“是啊，要紧事，”欧比旺的嘴角勉强牵动。那很不成功，在旁人看来几乎可以称得上充满了受伤和嘲弄，“不过这个任务有些棘手，出发前我最好先跟安纳金谈一谈。你见到他就立刻让他来找我，好吗？”</p><p>“好的，大师，”阿索卡答应，欧比旺转身正打算离开，“是什么任务那样棘手？你们需要帮忙吗，要不要我一同去？”</p><p>奇怪的是，听到这话欧比旺却僵住了脚步，他目光诡异地看了她一阵。</p><p>“不……我们不要帮忙，最起码不需要你的帮忙，阿索卡，”欧比旺心虚地说，他的脸色似乎有点变红，“谢谢你的好意，愿原力保佑你，我亲爱的小学徒。”他无奈地结束了谈话，脚步比来时更慌张地消失在了走廊尽头。</p><p>“也愿原力保佑你，大师……”阿索卡注视着绝地大师离去的背影，嘴唇朝R2用力一瘪，“虽然我们在明天以前绝不可能见到你的男主人，对不对？”</p><p> </p><p>安纳金把绝地制服穿回身上，扣好腰带，拿起光剑别到腰间。另一只手迅速翻阅着从昨天晚上起就被他一直忽略了闪烁个不停的通讯仪。</p><p>“36条未读讯息，欧比旺会杀了我。而且我又一次迟到了！该死，他约了我八点整在降落场碰面！”</p><p>“冷静点，安尼，现在也不过才……九点？”参议员惊讶地瞧了眼时间咯咯笑着从床上坐起，她披上真丝长袍，走到高大的年轻绝地前帮他整理因一时心急穿歪的衣襟，“那么你最好还是快一点，欧比旺有没有说什么事？这次你们又要去哪拯救世界？”</p><p>“东女星系，这什么鬼地方？听都没听过。”安纳金握住胸前那双小手，低头埋进浓密油亮的乌发深吸一口气，“帕德梅，你闻起来真是太棒了。”</p><p>“别闹了，”帕德梅笑着躲开，“你们要离开多久？东女星系……真奇怪，我也没听说过，或许是一颗共和国从未开发的偏远星球。他有没有给你发送任务简报？”</p><p>“他当然，发了——足足有23页，”安纳金哀叹口气，“我会在路上全部看完的。”</p><p>“你会么？”帕德梅揶揄地撅起嘴，她像一个天使，美丽纯洁的面孔这些年来没有任何改变。安纳金能感受到他的天使对自己一如既往深深的爱。</p><p>“我会，假如我没有睡着的话。”安纳金柔情蜜意地吻了她，然后离开两个人奢华的爱情巢穴，驾驶着飞行艇以最快速度涌入科洛桑的车流。</p><p>当他赶到，欧比旺已经把一切准备稳妥。他甚至把公寓里安纳金那堆不知道有用没有的花哨玩意也搬到了船上，那让安纳金感到了无法言说的温暖。但同时也觉得稀奇，欧比旺居然破天荒地没有对他的迟到做出评论，船上也没有其他克隆士兵。这是一次只属于他们两人的任务，从战争爆发开始，几乎就再没有这样的好事——对！安纳金现在管欧比旺和他单独出行叫好事，虽然似乎有那么一瞬间，他感觉站在登船坡道手抱前胸的绝地大师其实根本不想看见自己。</p><p>安纳金狐疑地登上飞船，他自觉坐进驾驶位输入坐标，等待着R4计算出最合适的超空间航道。欧比旺在他发动引擎时一言不发地尾随过来坐进副驾驶，皱紧眉头郁郁寡欢。</p><p>“怎么了？”安纳金缓缓提拉操纵杆，船身轰鸣着平稳升空，“你发什么愁？”</p><p>“你一个字也没看是不是？我的简报。”欧比旺扣好安全带，语气听上去比起抱怨更像是在认命地陈述事实，显然对此司空见惯。</p><p>“没有，”安纳金吐槽，“23页，你不如杀了我，我选择执行计划B。”</p><p>“也就是<strong>走着瞧</strong>，”欧比旺挖苦地咕哝，“读一下吧，至少读一下开头。否则你迟早倒大霉，没准就是今天。”</p><p>“倒什么霉？你到底在说什么？ ”</p><p>安纳金猛地向前推进，船身离开大气层，欧比旺随着惯性往后仰，两手都下意识抓稳了扶手。没过片刻舷窗外的景色就由耐钢和混凝土铸建的银河中心变成了浩瀚无边的星际宇宙，飞船持续抖动，终于伴随猛烈的一颤窜入了超空间。</p><p>欧比旺解开安全带。</p><p>“事情安排妥了过来找我，”他从座位里站起轻轻拍了拍安纳金的肩，“关于这次任务，我们必须好好谈谈。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<strong>什么意思<strong>？我问你这究竟是什么意思！”</strong></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>安纳金把数据板丢到欧比旺面前，紧握拳头难掩气愤。欧比旺坐在沙发里垂着眼，目光停留在第一页硕大的<strong>结合仪式</strong>几个字上——安纳金总算读完了第一页，欧比旺差点感动地落下热泪。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“就是你读的意思，”深吸一口气，欧比旺尽量平和地说，“东女星系对共和国有特别的战略意义。那里有种稀有矿石，是制造驱动器的最佳原材料，绝不能被分离组织抢占利用。为表诚意共和国愿意派遣和平使者，也就是我们，去和当地人谈判。但他们只愿意跟肉体签订了契约的伴侣打交道——别那么看着我，安纳金，别乱冲我撒火。我知道这不符合绝地教义，你的伴侣不是我，<em>这点我比你更清楚。</em>可仪式对东女星人而言至关重要。别无他法，长老们只好遵从议会的决定。东女星会加入共和国，只要我们在一群异星人的见证下结合。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>安纳金鬼叫起来。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“但我是你徒弟！你是我的师父！”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“早就不再是了，”欧比旺态度认真地纠正道，“你出师了，安纳金，你现在是一名出色的绝地武士。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“你不能否认我们的师徒关系，欧比旺！”安纳金跪到地上，他握住欧比旺放在膝盖的一双手，释放原力让欧比旺感受到他们之间随着出师黯淡许多、却始终存在的纽带，“况且我已经……”安纳金咬紧嘴唇，他犹豫了，欧比旺一直都不知道帕德梅和他结了婚。他的师父被蒙在鼓里，还以为两个人的感情冲动只是暂时的，在吉奥诺西斯刚开始就已经走向结束，“我一直都把你当成父亲看待！”安纳金避开了这个话题。他仰头注视欧比旺，忽然意识到自己有可能因为任务亲吻他从前的师父，抚摸那总是保守地只堪堪露出衣领的苍白肌肤——那是安纳金自进入青春期就频繁梦到的画面，欧比旺的脖子很柔软，很容易泛红，<em>或许他全身都柔软得要命</em>，“我不能跟你……如果你向委员会提出抗议他们会尊重你的意见是不是？”安纳金几乎是压抑着心底的兴奋颤抖地问，难以克制地感到一阵强烈的饥渴，“我们绝对不能！求你了师父，让他们重新考虑人选？”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>欧比旺看着安纳金，他痛苦地闭上眼。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“你说得对，”他点点头，努力不露声色地掩饰情绪的低落，“我这就跟温杜大师联系，让他们再派一个人来。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>安纳金喜笑颜开，自己不会背叛帕德梅。他放下心拉起欧比旺的手贴到脸颊亲昵地磨蹭了会儿，直到迟钝地反应过来。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“<strong>再派一个人</strong>？”安纳金的笑容冻到了脸上，他困惑地看向欧比旺。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“我自己要怎么完成仪式？委员会必须指派其他人替代你的位置。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>欧比旺面无表情地说。安纳金的嘴巴逐渐张大，难以置信地瞪住欧比旺。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“你要跟别人上床？”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>他突然愤怒地大声吼，机械手猛地抓紧。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“安纳金！”欧比旺吃痛地呼叫，“是完成仪式！这只是一项任务！既然你已经拒绝我，我可不能跟你一起推卸责任。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>谁？他们会派谁？——安纳金在心中疯狂猜疑，是昆兰？卢米娜拉？还是梅斯温杜本人？</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>不管是谁，安纳金都不能容忍那种事发生。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>欧比旺是属于他的。帕德梅是他的结发妻子，欧比旺却是他的导师，他的半个父亲，他待在绝地武士团没有离开的最自私的理由。欧比旺被别的人操，或者操别人是无法想象的，那让他感到无边的狂怒——他的天使会理解的——安纳金转念一想，这根本算不上背叛。如果欧比旺现在一定要跟人上床才算完事，那个人只能是他。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>安纳金冷静了下来。他慢慢放松抓着欧比旺的手，理智到甚至让欧比旺惊讶、并且迷惑地看着他。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“我接受这个任务，师父，不要找别的人。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>你是我的。</p><p>安纳金在心里补充。他漫不经心地玩弄欧比旺被他捏到发红的手指，一想到他的老师父居然有一天真的会被他操，或许还会用这几根手指躺在他身下情不自禁地抓进他的头发，安纳金就难掩心头的雀跃。他笑了起来，低头在指尖虔诚地落下一吻。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>飞船行驶了整整四天，行走的距离将近有三百光年，而且东女星系位于深核，驾驶员如果没有高超的技术根本无法抵达这颗隐藏在众多恒星和黑洞之间的渺小星球。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>当飞船安全降落，安纳金将靴子踏上柔软潮湿的泥土，他的表情绝对称不上愉快。这是一颗植物茂盛，到处都生长着食人花、参天巨树、和丰满果实的古怪星球。空气里的水分也过分充裕，和塔图因完全是两个极端。安纳金望着一不小心踩到靴子底下的粉红色液体，隐隐觉得这地方没准儿比塔图因还要糟糕。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“我有一种不祥的预感。”欧比旺同时说，他神情恹恹地戴上兜帽，想要将丰沛过头的水分阻隔在外。安纳金抬头看向他时却神色一变猛地用原力将他拉过，右手迅速激活光剑，伴随滋的一声把什么东西斩断了一截。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>欧比旺低头，他紧贴住安纳金的胸口，脚边躺着一截断了的，还在微微扭动的触手。平整光滑的伤口冒着股烧焦的气体，黑暗中有更多一时畏怯地缩了回去伺机而动。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“你的简报里有提过这个吗？师父？”安纳金抬起皮靴又狠狠补上一脚，右手高举起光剑，左手仍牢牢抱着欧比旺。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“没有，”欧比旺紧张地环顾四周，那些触手没有发动群体攻击，但无疑将他们层层围住，“这是一颗位于深核的行星，安纳金，我觉得能被档案馆记录就是个奇迹。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“你的意思是23页的简报还不足以描述它的危险？有意思，我还以为我们听从最高委员会那群老东西的指挥千里迢迢到这儿来不过就是打个炮。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“唔……”欧比旺为他的粗俗不满地咕哝了一句，他也取下了光剑，慢慢转过身用后背贴住安纳金，“这说明我没那么容易睡到，我愚蠢的前徒弟。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>安纳金大笑起来。“那现在该怎么办？”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“他们应该会派人来接我们，如果有任何人注意到你在降落时弄出的动静的话。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>欧比旺回答，然后两个人一起循着阵越来越近的脚步望过去。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“我想他们的确注意到了，”安纳金小声耳语放低了光剑，“我可是弄塌了他们三棵树。”丛林里渐渐现身的来人骑着一只，身后牵着另一只类似费卢西亚地甲虫的动物。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“绝地使者？”她昂起下巴问，穿着朴素，身后背着把大刀，全身的皮肤都像班萨的乳汁一样是蓝色的。通用语说得还挺流利，目光刺探毫不避讳地在他们身上来回周转，“就你们两人？好极了！很遵守约定。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>欧比旺摘下兜帽鞠了个躬，正打算礼节性地说点外交场面话就又一次被打断了。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“你们都是男人？”坐骑上的女人看到兜帽下露出的一张脸很是吃惊，安纳金不爽地拧起眉。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“男人有问题吗？”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>女人若有所思，慢慢把目光转向了他。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“没问题，男人更好，我没想到绝地这么开放。上来吧！这就带你们去见大祭司。只不过我好心提醒一句，喝了圣水以后在结合仪式上最好不要互相轮着来，否则的话那可真是……”她突然住口不谈，仿佛想到什么好笑至极的画面，情不自已笑得前仰后合。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>安纳金和欧比旺跨上同一只坐骑莫名其妙地看着她。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“她什么意思，不要互相什么？”安纳金扯动缰绳驱使坐骑，转头偷偷问欧比旺。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“我猜，”欧比旺摇晃着脑袋故作深沉地摸了两把胡子，“她是在暗示我们最好不要<strong>互相操</strong>。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“你想操我吗，欧比旺？”安纳金古怪地瞟了他一阵，“我认为我们都默认了你是挨操的那个。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“你长得比我吸引人，安纳金，我是个正常男人。”欧比旺踌躇片刻，用手遮挡住开始有点发烫的脸回答。这任务恐怕是个错误，他搞不明白自己怎么会跟前徒弟心平气和地讨论起了谁上谁下的问题，甚至就连当众结合也不会比这更尴尬了。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“噢，”安纳金看上去倒是没有受到冒犯，欧比旺松了口气，然后他感觉自己搭在安纳金腰上那只手被牢牢抓住，“那么我会努力把那个念头操出你的大脑的，师父。”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“不要再叫我师父啦——”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>欧比旺翻了个白眼，第一百次苦口婆心地劝诫道。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>“好的，师父。”安纳金笑着作答。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当天夜里他们好好睡了一觉，单纯睡觉，没有提前适应，没有做多余的事。仪式安排在第二天晌午，安纳金想要保存精力。他即将操一个激发了他性启蒙的人，他的缪斯，最不需要的就是当着一群异星人的面刚插进去就草草完事——</p><p>当然，这并不是否认帕德梅是他的女神，他的天使也常常出现在梦里，宛如最初的美好童话。但欧比旺才是那个从离开了亲生母亲就陪伴着他、照料着他、教导着他——<em>尽管这点经常很烦人</em>，战场上又出生入死，永远近在咫尺摸得着的慰藉。安纳金毫不怀疑，假如欧比旺在他十几岁时就利用师父的特权要求他提供某些服务，自己一定沉溺其中，然后或许根本不会爱上帕德梅。</p><p>帕德梅是座避风港。</p><p>可安纳金受伤流血为失去的战友默哀时她永远不能及时出现。她也没有原力，安纳金无法与之产生共鸣。只有欧比旺，不管是他的身体，他的原力形态，他不说话只是沉默的存在，都让安纳金感到无与伦比的心安。</p><p>克隆人战争爆发以来绝地委员会做出的许多决策常常让他对自己效忠的正义产生怀疑，安纳金被矛盾地夹在最高议长、他的秘密婚姻、还有越来越可笑的信条之间。他知道在很多所谓的大师心中根本不相信他是天选之子，那些老古董只是盲从预言。可欧比旺不一样，安纳金还是学徒时有过一段最迷茫的日子，差点被肩上的重担压垮。是欧比旺一直陪他左右，带领他走出迷惘，竭尽所能地给予支持。</p><p>或许欧比旺不够完美，安纳金也没办法把他只当父亲看待，那本应该是奎刚金的角色。安纳金对欧比旺的爱是最特别的，比对任何一个人都复杂。他们几乎是在共同成长，当安纳金的学徒生涯走向结束，欧比旺也终于成为一名真正的绝地大师。</p><p>安纳金有时还会想，他知道自己得寸进尺，他贪得无厌，他不该总想着凌驾于一切之上——但他还是想知道假如当时他真的决定退出武士团，欧比旺会不会和他一起，什么也不顾抛下所有的责任和理想一起流浪？</p><p>他对欧比旺而言是否是比绝地武士更重要的依恋？安纳金大概永远也没机会获得问题的答案了。</p><p>现在他已有了妻子，帕德梅很善良，她不会逼他退出绝地武士团。安纳金可以守着欧比旺，他绝不能离开，不能放欧比旺独自一人面对战争。安纳金数不清楚救过他的老师父多少次，欧比旺虽然嘴上不承认，他们彼此却都明白欧比旺没了他会死，他失去了欧比旺也一样。</p><p>安纳金用力搂紧怀里的人，沉睡的绝地大师动了一下，但还没有醒，过去师徒二人奔波露宿已经让他们很习惯这样睡成一团。安纳金很喜欢抱欧比旺的感觉。他的老师父比他矮小，该有肉的地方又不硌手，抱进怀里温暖又舒适。安纳金尽量维持姿势一动不动，让睡着的人养精蓄锐，不然万一欧比旺被他折腾断了腰——他毫不怀疑这件事发生的概率，回头铁定又要喋喋不休。</p><p>又过了半晌欧比旺终于醒了，他长出口气，像是很满足，从深层梦境中醒来。</p><p>“安纳金？”然后他注意到了圈在腰间的机械手，欧比旺有点茫然。昨天晚上他们俩是睡在同一张床，当地人只安排了一间客房，考虑到两个人飞来这颗星球的目的，欧比旺自然没好意思再多要求什么。但他记得自己快睡着时安纳金只是规规矩矩躺在另一边。这种紧抱一块儿的睡法从安纳金的个头窜到他的胸口以后就再没发生过。</p><p>他的前徒弟喜欢用肢体接触的方式表达亲密，欧比旺却总是有意地回避。</p><p>“师父。”安纳金轻声唤，呼出的热气极近地瘙痒着欧比旺后颈处的皮肤。欧比旺忍不住瑟缩起脖子，而且难以克制的，侧脸开始微微发烫。他留意到了安纳金叫他的方式——又叫他师父，嗓音还带着一股甜腻的，刚睡醒的沙哑。</p><p>“放开我吧，”欧比旺握住安纳金的手背轻推，“该起床了，今天所有人都会在圣潭等我们，你可不能又一次迟到。”</p><p>安纳金观察着欧比旺背对他红得发亮的耳尖，心里默默盘算如果现在咬上一口，会不会吓到欧比旺。</p><p>然后安纳金说服了自己，没必要操之过急。反正待会儿仪式正式开始，欧比旺就将完全属于他。</p><p>“知道了师父。”安纳金听话地松手，欣赏着欧比旺起床穿衣，一层又一层裹得像个贞洁烈女。安纳金第一次为欧比旺穿这么多衣服感到愉快，一想到这些衣服等会还得脱掉，欧比旺当众表演脱衣秀，这也算是一种助长性欲的情趣了。</p><p>欧比旺可不知道他在想什么。</p><p>“快点，别赖在床上。”他的老师父催促，走到桌前拿起数据板又仔细浏览了一遍仪式中需要注意的重点。</p><p>安纳金把不满咽回了肚里，他严重怀疑欧比旺是不是真有装出来的那么淡定，对于公开结合这事一点也不慌张？</p><p> </p><p>当他们走上祭坛，面对真实的成千上万的人，欧比旺的伪装被瞬间击破，他看起来简直快要昏倒，安纳金也有些被吓到。两个人谁都没成想这个星球居然有那么多土著居民，而且几乎全是女人，安纳金不禁纳闷这些女人是怎么繁衍后代的？黑压压的人群围坐在高处连绵起伏的悬崖上，峭壁四面环抱，宛如一座天然斗兽场。两人缓步自山脚下的狭缝穿行到中央，这儿一有块凸出的高地像一张石床。四周黑黝黝的潭水深不见底，极壮观的瀑布正对这里哗哗作响。</p><p>“欢迎，绝地使者！”大祭司朗声道，打断了两人混沌的思绪，“请饮下圣水，仪式马上开始——”</p><p>大祭司也是女人，昨天他们已经见过一面谈了些条件。今天对方又隆重地换了套赤红长袍，头戴野兽头颅缝制的发冠。她用手中权杖点了点石床上的两杯水，那看上去就是从潭里随便尧来的。欧比旺和安纳金心情复杂地对视一眼。</p><p>“干杯。”</p><p>安纳金做了个鬼脸，欧比旺无奈地摇摇头。</p><p>然后从容不迫的表现到此为止了。他们一饮而尽，大祭司宣布仪式正式开始！欧比旺只好硬起头皮慢吞吞地将外衣脱掉。那双蓝绿色的眼睛垂落下去，仿佛这样就能视而不见，化解心头的紧张和尴尬。</p><p>安纳金目不转睛地盯着欧比旺。他看见欧比旺解开腰带，脱掉红靴，一层层脱下繁琐的绝地制服，两根手指将紧紧包裹住臀部的白色内裤慢慢勾扯滑落脚踝，在光滑的臀肉留下两道被勒红的清晰印记，终于赤条条一丝不挂——安纳金当然不是第一次看欧比旺的裸体，甚至可以说对皮肤上的每一道旧伤疤了如指掌。可是像这样，欧比旺色情、脆弱、无助、仿佛被扒光了盔甲束手无措地暴露在众目睽睽之下被人欣赏，无疑是从未有的新体验，那能激发出任何一个正直的人内心不可告人的欲念——更何况在想操欧比旺这回事上，安纳金怎么也说不上正直。</p><p>欧比旺的脸简直红透了，他感觉到了来自前徒弟饥渴的凝视。安纳金似乎是故意的，故意不遮掩黏在他身上流连忘返的目光。那让他彻底忘了该怎么走路，两条腿几乎是有点滑稽地僵直着下了祭坛，然后迫不及待沉浸水中，慢慢只冒出一颗金红脑袋，像条害羞的美人鱼躲避着蒙蒙日光。</p><p>
  <em>安纳金。</em>
</p><p>欧比旺透过原力轻声呼唤。</p><p>
  <em>什么……</em>
</p><p>安纳金有点迟钝地回应。</p><p>
  <em>我不知道接下来要做什么了。档案馆的资料只写了潭水中的圣物会让我解放天性，拥抱本能，然后我们才能……但我根本不知道要在水里泡多久，也不知道圣物究竟是什么。说实话，那让我有点害怕。</em>
</p><p><em>啊，了不起的绝地大师也会害怕？</em>安纳金调侃，眼神却温柔地充满了关怀。<em>别担心，我会保护你的。师父，水里温度如何，你喜欢泡澡吗？我记得咱们出任务的时候，你可老是抓紧了一切机会把自己搞的满身都是水，狼狈得像个落汤鸡呀？</em></p><p>安纳金讲着俏皮话，他想让欧比旺跟他斗嘴，把注意力集中到他身上放松。这办法果然奏效。</p><p>欧比旺笑了起来。</p><p>
  <em>那是因为你总拖我的后腿，我要不停收拾你闯出的烂摊子。在卡米诺，我跟赏金猎人决斗你却在纳布度假。你还老是让我跟你一起钻臭烘烘的下水道。</em>
</p><p>安纳金脸也红了，欧比旺的话令他想起了帕德梅。但他迅速晃了晃头把帕德梅赶出大脑，他现在不需要想起她。</p><p><em>我也总把喝得醉醺醺的你从雪地里扛回去，忘了吗？</em>安纳金提醒，<em>甚至在你没喝醉的时候，我经常像扛沙包把被揍得不省人事的绝地大师扛到肩上，我们彼此彼此，欧比旺。</em></p><p>
  <em>好吧！我认输。</em>
</p><p>欧比旺大概笑得很大声，他眼都笑弯了，可惜的是瀑布声将一切阻隔。他们俩遥望彼此，眼神胶着，纽带通过原力闪烁着柔和的光。猝然间，欧比旺的笑容僵到了脸上。</p><p><em>安纳金……</em>他慌乱地说，<em>我感到有东西，有什么东西缠上了我的脚？</em></p><p>
  <em>怎么了？</em>
</p><p>安纳金困惑地打量周围，潭水看似一望无际平静无波。然后欧比旺粗喘起来，他的原力形态不稳定地颤抖，身体挣扎扭动间被一个庞然大物托出水面——安纳金一瞬间看到好几条粗壮强魄的绿色触手从水底钻出缠住欧比旺的四肢，把他摆弄成张开双臂两腿大敞的姿势。一条格外狰狞的触手勒着腰腹拼命收紧，欧比旺几乎喘不上气，酡红了脸全凭束缚的枷锁悬浮半空。</p><p>
  <em>安纳金！</em>
</p><p>欧比旺在原力里尖叫，这次充满了恐惧。安纳金连忙把手伸向腰带，摸了半天才想起来时他们已经把光剑交了出去，大祭司坚持神圣的结合仪式绝不可以携带武器。这让安纳金异常恼怒。<em>这是个陷阱</em>——他想到，右手迅速抬起掐准了大祭司的脖子，要不是峭壁上的众人离得太远，注意力又被欧比旺吸引没搞明白发生什么，他的行为已经挑起了一场星际战争。</p><p>“放开他！”安纳金嘶吼着发出警告。</p><p>“冷静……绝地！”大祭司在突如其来的窒息中痛苦地说，瀑布声震耳欲聋，安纳金盛怒之下几乎难以听清楚她说了什么，“回头看，快看啊！神树……神树显灵，它并没有伤害你的伴侣，你的伴侣已经……体会到性爱的快感了！”</p><p>安纳金扭回头，暴涨的怒火却在触及欧比旺的瞬间烟消云散。欧比旺在呻吟，他仰高了脑袋眼角垂落，与一分钟前判若两人，甚至根本无从让人判断他是不是仍在反抗？事实上，他看上去很快乐，端庄的表情蒙上了一层诱惑人的媚态，脖子里也缠绕上触手，尾端正轻轻搔痒他的下巴，不断用膨胀黏滑的圆柱头抽打磨挲启开的唇缝。欧比旺渐渐把嘴唇张得更大，触手分泌出的粉红色液体争先恐后往里面送，将他的嘴塞得满满的，有一些甚至来不及吞咽流进了胡子。</p><p>他仿佛被人下了大量迷奸药，眯着眼喉结仍在努力吞吐的模样放荡不堪——那些液体一定含有催情成分，安纳金毫不怀疑。居然能使一个禁欲得体的绝地大师忘记了廉耻痴迷地吸咬着嘴里的异物，看上去就像在给人口交。湿润红肿的唇瓣啧啧有声，目光失神涣散，原力中的恐惧逐渐变成堕落的欢愉。</p><p>
  <em>嗯……好棒呀，味道好棒……</em>
</p><p>他甚至透过原力淫叫，安纳金分辨得出欧比旺快乐的思绪。那令他猛然松开了机械手，喉咙干渴，下腹燃烧至火热。他难以置信地盯住欧比旺，欧比旺胸前的两颗乳头也被慢慢亵玩得肿胀不堪，闪烁着一层明艳的光泽。触手的茎干表面似乎生长了许多吸盘，如同未断奶的婴儿不断嘬吮欧比旺。</p><p>
  <em>啊用力，再用力一些！</em>
</p><p>欧比旺持续呻吟，深深浅浅的勒痕一条又一条地浮现上原本偏白的皮肤。乳头接着往下是小巧的肚脐，急促呼吸的腹部，覆盖着浅色绒毛的下体。最贪婪的一条触手穿过两腿间的缝隙裹挟住那里，狡猾淫猥地上下捋动。没过一会儿顶端又分叉出另一根极细如发丝的触须不断刺戳进铃口，欧比旺发不出声只能在原力里崩溃地哭叫，身体又是迎合又是狂扭。</p><p>安纳金彻底说不出话来了。他是老想着他的师父没错，特别是在欧比旺张口闭口教育他的时候，安纳金想用阴茎堵他的嘴。但他从没幻想过这么一个污秽、被当众羞辱到无力抗争，甚至沉溺其中的欧比旺。那使安纳金该死的兴奋、嫉妒、还有狂躁的暴怒。</p><p>他一方面想要继续观看这场淫乱表演，又想拿起光剑再一次把触手砍得七零八落。</p><p><strong>欧比旺是他的</strong>。他不属于这群异星变态，或者这个丑陋的，能让圣女变成妓女的妖魔植物。</p><p>安纳金感到周围的原力开始变得躁动不安，欧比旺的声音渐渐听不到了。安纳金的怒火在黑暗面成倍地增长，他想要杀光，就像塔斯肯营地的那天夜晚，杀光这里每一个人。然后欧比旺突然掉了下来，像一颗陨落的星星，毫无征兆扑通一声摔进水中。</p><p>“欧比旺！”</p><p>安纳金大吃一惊，他回过神跑上前，正当要跳进水潭游过去，那些消失的触手却又托起昏迷了的人送还水边。安纳金连忙跪到地上紧紧抱住他的师父，仇恨地怒视那些仿佛胆怯、惧怕他一般退缩至水底的怪物。</p><p>欧比旺悠悠转醒，表情非常迷茫，显然不太明白发生了什么。不远处大祭司正震惊地盯着他们，似乎仪式尚未完成神树就退出的先例从未有过。安纳金却无暇理会，他只关心欧比旺，情不自禁用机械手温柔地轻轻抚摸欧比旺湿润的脸庞倾诉对他的依恋，对他的占有欲，还有不惜一切的保护。欧比旺心头一软，本想说些什么来安慰他的前学徒，一开口却只有沙哑婉转的低吟。</p><p>“安……安纳金，我还是好难受。”欧比旺躺在安纳金怀里挣了挣，他身体里的催情药还没过，刚起身又头晕脑涨地栽了回去。</p><p>于是安纳金犹豫片刻，只有片刻而已，欧比旺现在可是光溜溜地躺在他怀里，是他一个人的。</p><p>他伸出右手握住欧比旺依然硬挺的勃起，力度恰好地给予抚弄。欧比旺立刻发出许多想要克制却克制不了的鼻音，牙齿上下磕绊，睫毛窸窸窣窣根本不敢正眼看他。</p><p>安纳金很快便让他射了出来，虽然这事不值得骄傲，但是意淫欧比旺的最初几年，安纳金的手活就练到了登峰造极的地步。</p><p>接着安纳金借由手套上沾染到的白色精液朝欧比旺的两腿深入。</p><p>“啊！”欧比旺叫出了声，他慌忙捂牢嘴，终于抬起眼向他控诉。</p><p>他用手指操欧比旺，着迷地注视着欧比旺越来越发红的脸，因为一时疼痛而后仰起脖子暴露出整个喉结，仰望着他的明亮瞳孔蒙上更多水雾。</p><p>等欧比旺完全松弛，安纳金便抱着人从地面站起放上石床。他开始脱自己的衣物，心急如焚动作飞速，扔掉了内裤终于把憋足半晌的勃发完全握进手中。</p><p>欧比旺紧张地躺在床上，好象耻辱又控制不了自己，目光频频扫过粗长的阴茎。安纳金咧开嘴地对着他得意地手淫，一切都如幻想，除了发生的地点并不私密，周围有无数道目光盯住他们，包括大祭司——他们全都盯着尺寸可观的性器，脸上尽是渴望。安纳金怀疑要是心智不强大的人立刻就得萎了，但幸好他不介意，他脸皮够厚。</p><p>而且他想要欧比旺想得快要疯掉。</p><p>他打开欧比旺的脚腕朝两侧推，扶稳根部缓慢挺进，一举操开那个又热、又湿、内部像丝绸紧紧缠绕上来的甬道。安纳金喘息，他陶醉地低吟，憋了一头的汗才勉强忍住没有立即一泄如注。</p><p>慢慢地他摇晃起来，掐紧欧比旺的腰尽情冲刺。欧比旺一开始似乎仍有保留，他咬着嘴唇，实在受不住了又换成食指，皱紧眉头竭力遏制肉体得到的欢愉。但是当安纳金撞击他的敏感，准确无误地找到埋藏在最深处的脆弱，欧比旺立刻浑身抽搐。他移开了手指止不住呻吟，后腰猛地向上反弓，悬空了腰臀被后穴里的巨物撞得东倒西歪。刚刚射过一次的下体颤巍巍抬头又有了反应，被安纳金握进手中。</p><p>“安纳金……安纳金……唔。”</p><p>欧比旺呼喊着安纳金的名字，一面主动揉搓起胸前的两粒突起，那似乎是触手吸盘残留的副作用。欧比旺感觉乳头很痒，一定要被用力摸，好像女人那样抓紧胸前两团软肉使劲揉捏才会好受。他的嘴里渐渐流出口水，混合着胡子上仍挂着的一抹粉红的黏液，直瞧得安纳金心痒难耐，猛低下头扑上他的嘴唇胡乱噬咬。欧比旺在他口中可怜地呜咽，感觉比起吻来更像是啃，他的前学徒正用牙齿征服自己，舌头深入口腔，欧比旺想要挣扎却因为趴在他身上的强壮躯体伏得极低，一瞬间被阴茎捅软了腰。眼角的泪水顿时止都止不住，扑簌簌地往下掉。柔软的身体也近乎被折成两半，夹紧了安纳金的腰，一双小腿随着响亮的拍击来回淫浪摇晃。</p><p>安纳金猜测欧比旺绝不会好受，这张石床实在太硬了，纹理甚为粗糙。可欧比旺看上去根本毫不在意。他的前端又流了水，屁股里头热得像是融化一般。每当安纳金冲进去都迫不及待地往前凑。两只手也不再抚摸自己，而是紧紧抱住安纳金的肩膀，手指真的插进卷发里，按下安纳金的脑袋回应热吻，灵活柔软的腰肢拼命迎合股间的激烈抽插。他仿佛跟安纳金一样难以自持，许多年来都幻想着被英俊的学徒欺压身下，被疯狂占有，幻想着这一幕——</p><p>欧比旺的眼中甚至流露出浓浓爱意。平时他或许还能游刃有余地玩好无情无欲那一套。可是现在他的身体里插着阴茎，正被自己一手带大的前学徒，预言里的天选之子借任务名义按在远离银河中心三百光年的陌生星球上操。他们俩的原力互相辉映抵死缠绵，远处峭壁上的异星人也仿佛纷纷被激情感染，脱光了衣服疯狂结合。欧比旺的脑子里渐渐什么都没剩下，除了快感，只有安纳金给予他的无上快感。</p><p>然后他又一次射了出来，高声尖叫着绷紧了脚趾收缩甬道。安纳金放过他的嘴唇埋首到胸前用力吮吸肿胀不堪的乳头，被后穴的接连痉挛爽得眼前泛白。他忍不住在心里咒骂几句，等不及欧比旺的不应期度过便提快速度。</p><p>“欧比旺，你爱我是不是？”他抓住欧比旺的头发问，强迫神志不清的人抬头看他，晃动着腰像发情的野狗用全部重量压制住怀里的人做最后冲刺。高潮后的欧比旺绵软无力，浑身泛红失去了自我任他摆布，后穴却持续有节奏地一收一放。他是最尽责的绝地大师，用腿间的温热小嘴讨好着学徒蓄满种子的地方，“你想让我操你，所以才总是教育我，故意惹我不快，睁着那双看似无辜的眼睛勾引。其实你心里，你早就……嗯……”</p><p>安纳金发出一声漫长舒爽的低吟，猝不及防将一股股精液迸射进欧比旺体内。他渐渐趴倒在欧比旺身上，嘴角洋溢起心满意足的笑。</p><p>自己终于，得到了欧比旺。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几天后，当飞船返回科洛桑，安纳金几乎是刚一落地就被恭候多时的C-3PO截住。</p><p>3PO好像有什么急事，安纳金尴尬地看向欧比旺。欧比旺点头许可，同时又一次提醒自己：别忘了自己的角色是师父，安纳金的伴侣另有其人。 </p><p>就当过去几天是场荒唐的梦境，安纳金和他的关系不会因为一次任务改变。</p><p>从前两人也不是没有过暧昧亲密的互动。耳鬓厮磨难以避免，少年成长为青年、再到男人的变化欧比旺都看在眼里，安纳金自9岁就和他生活在一起——所以没什么大不了。欧比旺在前往圣殿的途中走神地想，他打算先向委员会汇报东女星系同意加入共和国的好消息。</p><p>事实上，尤达大师曾不止一次提点过他。预言里的天选之子的确需要关注，但他似乎投入了太多私人感情。</p><p>欧比旺很惭愧。他自知整个圣殿也找不出第二对像他们这样时常拌嘴的师徒。在挑战权威方面安纳金总是不遗余力；他呢看似严厉，实则睁只眼闭只眼，只要安纳金没捅篓子惹出大麻烦，他总乐得给予更多自由。那对出身奴隶的安纳金而言可能是最为珍贵的东西。</p><p>可某些地方还是和从前不一样了，尽管欧比旺一直努力忽视。</p><p>仪式当天晚上他神智清醒直接坐到屋顶冥想了一夜。神树残留在他体内的催情素已经褪得一干二净，他突然失去了独自面对安纳金的勇气。</p><p>随后代表共和国公事公办签订条约，乘坐飞行船返航的旅途中，他们俩都很有默契地对结合仪式只字不提。</p><p>安纳金倒不是没有尝试，有好次他都挑起话头，或者不经意地用身体接触传达信号。欧比旺不是不予理睬，就是及时走掉挪转视线，原力纽带的大门紧闭，没有给绝地武士任何可乘之机发觉自己侧脸升温、或是身体僵硬的蛛丝马迹。欧比旺每次趁安纳金不注意偷偷去看，安纳金和他亲吻、用手紧抓着他在体内进出的回忆就卷土重来。他的臀部至今还残留着被阴茎狠狠贯穿的酸胀感。欧比旺除了逃避根本想不出更好的办法。</p><p>他装出来的冷漠似乎使安纳金非常受伤，于是干脆沉浸到维修机械的工作中——通讯系统不知又出了什么毛病，好像是从举行仪式当天就一直被磁力干扰，快抵达科洛桑才彻底恢复。</p><p>欧比旺还有点心神不宁，飞船走得愈远这种感觉就愈明显。自打离开了东女星他就莫名昏沉，情绪日渐焦躁，冥想的时候原力总是难以集中，肚子里头也忽冷忽热好似吃坏了什么东西。</p><p>或许安纳金是正确的，从一开始他们俩就不该接受这个倒霉任务。</p><p>欧比旺哀叹口气，终于渐渐走到了会议厅门口。长老们已经在等着他了，这只是一次简报而已，没有任何特别之处，他摒除杂念整理好心情——</p><p> </p><p>当欧比旺踏入大门，令他惊讶的是12位长老全部在场。这可了不得！通常只有非常紧急需要相商的要事才会把人召齐。</p><p>"大师，"欧比旺弯腰行礼，"出什么事了吗？"他很迷惑地问，忐忑不安的目光从尤达大师闭着眼瞧不出端倪的绿脸看向梅斯温杜——梅斯温杜阴云密布，似乎比平时更不高兴。</p><p>"肯诺比大师，我们最好等天行者到了以后再说明。"</p><p>"等安纳金？可是他已经……"</p><p>"师父！"这时安纳金的声音突然出现。欧比旺吃惊地回头，看见安纳金正神色匆匆走来，额头上冒了汗还有点气喘吁吁，"发生什么事了！我收到消息说你有状况，到底怎么回事？你哪里受伤？"</p><p>他关切地拉住欧比旺一只手，这回欧比旺没能闪避。<em>他担心我而没有去见参议员？</em>欧比旺心不在焉地由着安纳金四处检查。</p><p>"天行者，注意你的言行。"梅斯温杜十分不悦紧绷的嗓音突然将欧比旺唤回现实。欧比旺回神，猛抽出手将脸扭向一边。默默祈求自己不要在这个节骨眼脸红，当着一屋子绝地长老的面……</p><p>可是接下来的发展让欧比旺无暇顾及。</p><p>"都到了，你们俩，"尤达大师睁开眼慢吞吞地开口，"很好，全息录像，可以播放。"</p><p>伴随一声极细微的电流轻响，安纳金和欧比旺面前静置的仪器亮起了蓝光。两个人一开始都没意识到播出的内容是什么，录像被剪辑过了，只有画面没有语音。但是慢慢，当镜头从万人膜拜的场景转到大祭司熟悉的脸、再到祭坛上两个交叠晃动的身影。欧比旺逐渐把嘴张大了，脸皮涨红。他不用回头也知道安纳金一定是一模一样的表情。</p><p>"这是什么？"</p><p>安纳金的声音仿佛来自很遥远的地方，干巴巴得像一块树皮，或者晾晒的死鱼。</p><p>"东女星祭祀仪式宣传录影带，"梅斯温杜解释，他讲的话倒是干脆利索，没有一丝困扰。欧比旺猜想他一定提前做过了练习，"看来当地人决意让整个银河都知晓他们的风俗，了解神树的力量崇拜他们，这颗星球想要广为人知。"</p><p>"银河？你刚才说整个银河？"安纳金呆头呆脑，现在他听上去连呼吸都消失了，似乎随时都要晕厥。</p><p>"录像带已经在全息网传播了很久，最开始只是外环，你们离开的这三个月里流言四起。通信局没能做出及时反应，绝地圣殿是最后才知道的。"梅斯温杜把拳头攥得咯咯作响，好像这事儿比录像本身更让他生气。</p><p>"三个月！可是我们总共才走了几天而已？"欧比旺震惊地轻声呼喊，他觉得自己接收到的信息量超出了认知。</p><p>"东女星的时间法则与众不同。原因我们尚不清楚，但推测和星系所处的特殊地理位置有关。这期间圣殿一直企图与你们取得联系，却并不奏效，我想你们都已经知道。"</p><p>"必须结合，你们的任务。忘记绝地的身份，你们不应该。"</p><p>这时尤达忽然插口。欧比旺倒抽一口冷气，感到后背彻底湿透，眼前一阵阵发黑。</p><p>"我从没有忘记自己是一名绝地，尤达大师，"欧比旺气息虚弱地说，脸上逐渐失去热度变得毫无血色，"只是那棵树似乎有种能量，让我……我不能抗拒……"</p><p>欧比旺把眼神死死盯住全息仪，盯住两个模糊不清、但无疑是赤身裸体抱在一起的人。欧比旺看清楚了自己到底有多么投入。过去几十年的绝地生涯从未有一刻像今天这样让他羞耻。自己到底都做了什么？安纳金一直尊敬他，把他当成父亲看待。他却对安纳金抱有那种畸形的，隐藏起来见不得人的下流想法。他根本不配做一名绝地，尤达大师的话令他无地自容。</p><p>"不全是你的错，肯诺比大师，"梅斯温杜稍稍缓和了苛责的语气，"我们看得出责任主要在天行者。"</p><p>安纳金低下头。欧比旺哽住了，他想到刚才辩驳时安纳金就在身旁不发一言。他一定认为自己的回应全部是虚假，那都是因为神树而不是他的真心。欧比旺眼眶一热差点发出苦笑，他简直不知道眼下哪种情况更糟糕了。</p><p>"另外还有一件事……"梅斯温杜接着踌躇地说，他把目光看向了尤达，似乎要讲的话难以启齿，在征求他的首肯。</p><p>尤达的大耳朵动了动。温杜正预备开口，全息投影频繁闪烁，一晃变成了帕尔帕廷议长精明瘦长的形象。</p><p>"打扰了，各位大师。早上好啊，今天多棒的天气！"他用一贯精致、甚至颇有些意味深长的语调作开场白。只不过好像太愉快了点，愉快到想要即兴发挥演唱一段歌剧，"很抱歉耽误你们开会，但我有重要的喜讯向安纳金，还有绝地委员会宣布，这事关系到绝地的未来。好了，不卖关子了，让我有请出当事人——"</p><p>帕德梅阿米达拉出现了，完全出乎所有人的预料。</p><p>"大师们……"阿米达拉犹豫不决，她对安纳金展露出的明亮笑容捎带着些许疲惫和憔悴。然后当她把目光看向欧比旺，笑容彻底消失，她蓦地变坚定。</p><p>欧比旺觉得安纳金好像朝自己迅速动了一步。</p><p>"我有件事要坦白，安纳金和我早在吉奥诺西斯战役打响后就结了婚。而且我发现……我怀孕了，时间刚满三个月。"</p><p>整个会议厅哗然，博学多识的绝地长老们也忍不住交头接耳窃窃私语。尤达慢慢耷拉下大脑袋将矮小的身躯佝偻进悬浮椅里。阿米达拉的下巴绷得紧紧的，就像是战士手中一张拉满的弓。</p><p>欧比旺茫然把目光从一张张震惊的脸上扫过，温杜大师的失望，尤达大师的沉默……最后轮到安纳金。安纳金正气急败坏地瞪住了全息仪，他看上恐慌多过了高兴。那令欧比旺困惑不解，自己应该恭喜是不是？安纳金即将成为父亲。欧比旺想表现出惊讶，表现出发火，表现出丝毫不知情——只要别这么平静。他的反应无疑告诉了众人他有多么纵容和失败，安纳金的婚事在他这里早就不是什么秘密。</p><p>他对安纳金的私心和偏爱究竟可以盲目到何种程度？</p><p>"师父……你听我解释……"</p><p>这时安纳金轻抚上他的肩膀低语，惊慌使安纳金失去了敏锐的判断力。他完全没有察觉欧比旺情绪的反常，两个人不知不觉又靠得很近。</p><p>欧比旺迅速拂掉那只手把距离拉开了。讥讽的话在他嘴边，怒火开始沸腾，他有些受够了这场闹剧——怎么？难道没有人教，安纳金就不知道在做爱时戴套？</p><p>"恭喜你们。你刚才说还有什么事，温杜大师？"欧比旺把话头生硬地转问梅斯温杜，他一刻也不想在这里待下去了。</p><p>梅斯温杜用一种欧比旺根本看不懂的表情观察了他很久。</p><p>欧比旺又有了不祥的预感。</p><p>"肯诺比，我要说的事和阿米达拉议员一样。你怀孕了，三个月的身孕。"</p><p>一阵来自所有人，包括尤达默认一般，非常长久的沉默——</p><p>"什么！"</p><p>然后率先打破沉寂的，是帕尔帕廷。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>